


Finding Some Time

by vomitingwords



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Ficlet, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Eddie and Richie go back to Derry and share a hotel room but they aren't used to not sneaking around
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Finding Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was inspired by a Reddie roleplay I have. Also, Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog

When Richie and Eddie had first given into their urges and started sneaking around to be together, They didn’t get any time to have lazy mornings together like any other couple. 

They had to keep the relationship a secret so it was filled with quick kisses and even quicker orgasms. They couldn’t take the chance of spending the night, it was too risky. How do you‘s wife Mira would’ve gotten suspicious if he was gone for more than an hour and so that was all that they had. 

It went on like that for years. Just taking what they could get. Both boys appreciated the limited amount of time they got and try their very best not to complain. That isn’t to say they both didn’t jump at the chance to take a trip back to Derry when Mike called. If only to see each other.

That’s how they ended up here, sharing a room and subsequently a bed, and Derry’s one and only motel. It wasn’t a nice motel by any means and it wasn’t busy enough to warrant the two men sharing a room, Richie might’ve lied when he said that the rest of the rooms were booked. Eddie had frowned at that but he didn’t argue, Didn’t even take the time to check for himself, just agreeing to take the room with Richie. It was dark and dingy in the small space but it had two beds, they didn't have to move too fast. They had all the time in the world here. 

Richie let Eddie pick his bed. Unsurprisingly, he picked the one closest to the door, rambling off some statistics about how being the closest one to the door was the safest place to be in the event of a fire. Richie would have made some joke about Eddie just leaving him there to burn but he wasn't really listening. He never really listens to Eddie’s rantings, it was just easier to let him tire himself out.

As he half listened, he took his bag off his shoulder and set it on the opposite bed, then he started to unpack. He pulled out only a few outfits that were crumpled up from being haphazardly shoved into his bag instead of folded. He could tell that Eddie, now silent, was watching him. He always could, even as kids. The hair on the back of his neck always stood up when Eddie looked at him, gave him chills.He turned around and watched as Eddie rolled his eyes at his horrible packing skills.

“How do you ever find anything in that mess?” Eddie scoffed

“I don't.” Richie admitted. “That’s why I’m pulling it all out.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Richie had barely heard it, Eddie only mumbled it under his breath. He wasn't even sure that he was meant to hear it, so he said nothing.

It was kind of a rough start to their time back in Derry. It was like they couldn't figure out how to be together like this. No one to hide from. No rush, no fear, Just love. It didn't take them long to get more comfortable though. 

Eddie, who wasn't as used to sleeping alone as Richie was, had trouble getting to sleep. They stayed up talking when Richie noticed this. He didn't want Eddie to have to just lay there in the dark all night as he slept. Mostly, they talked about how neither of them thought they could possibly go back to their old lives after this. Neither of them wanted that. Eddie didn't want to go back to Myra and Richie didn't want to go back to an empty house.

Richie thought about how nice it would be to crawl into bed beside Eddie, the problem was that he couldn't think of a logical reason to do it. They had never had the chance to do something so domestic and intimate like this before. Richie was sure he would need a reason to make Eddie be okay with it. He also thought about that first day in Derry, the day when he watched Eddie strip the sheets off of the motel bed and add his own. He had laughed at the time, making some very unfriendly jokes and mocking Eddie. He couldn't help himself, it was just who was.

He would've, could have, definitely should have, apologized but Eddie always knew that he was joking. Eddie knew that he used humour to deflect any sort of emotional response. Richie wasn't any good at apologizing and so he never did. All his friends knew this, they stopped expecting it. 

Around their third day in Derry, Richie finally realized that they could just ‘be’ here. Be together. Be in love. That night, after they had both finished getting ready for bed, Richie takes the chance without a second thought and just climbs into the same bed, right beside Eddie. Eddie almost immediately relaxes into Eddie's touch and he knows that this is what Eddie had been looking for, for Richie to show him that it was okay. This was okay.


End file.
